untittled
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Jongin di stalk seorang yang aneh dan mesum! . chankai Story chanyeolxJongin


**A fanfiction by HoMin 'EL**

**.**

**ChanKai****.**

**Rate:K/genre: romance a bit comedy garing**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**UNTITTLE**

**Warning: TYPOS**

Malam itu aku duduk melamun di pingiran kota Seoul yg padat. menyesap teh hangat racikan cafe ternama yg saat ini sedang kukunjungi. Melihat begitu banyak orang bersliweran malah membuat mata ku penat. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sepotong tart di depan ku. ku cicipi manisnya gula dan krim yg sedikit mengotori bibirku. Ku jilat bekasnya agar hilang. Sedikit sensual.

"Boleh duduk disini?" Dan suara berat itu membuat ku mendongak ke atas demi melihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua dari ku tersebut.

Sebelum menjawab, ku edarkan pandangaku pada sekitar cafe. sayangnya semuanya penuh. aku menghela nafas. tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Silahkan saja" ucapku bosan

"Terimakasih manis" dan suara itu membalas sedikit nakal.

Aku menyerngitkan alisku, apa telingalku tidak salah dengar? manis? oh god! aku telah membiarkan orang mesum duduk di depanku!

ku taruh sendok tart agak keras membentur piring acrilic yg menopang sepotong tart dg toping stoberi di atasnya.

aku kesal, orang aneh ini memanggilku manis.

"Siapa nama mu? aku Park Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.

Aku menghela nafas. aku membiarkan mu duduk di sini bukan berarti aku mau memulai obrolan dengan mu, apalagi berkenalan. Ucapku dalam hati mengeluh.

Aku berdiri dari bangku ku. hendak pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.  
namun... aku berhenti. ku lihat ke belakang. ternyata tangan besar orang itu tengah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ungh! bahkan sedikit posesif.

risih..

Aku menatapnya tajam. kurasa ini cukup mengartikan -bisa-lepaskan-tangan-ku?  
namun ia malah tersenyum dan berucap,

"Teh mu...tidak kau habiskan dulu" aku melihat secangkir teh yang masih penuh tergenang di cangkir keramik yang cantik. dan aku melihatnya, tepat pada matanya yang besar namun tajam tersebut.

"Untukmu kalau kau mau" dan dengan seringai mengolok, ku hempaskan tanganya dan segera pergi dari hadapan orang aneh itu.

Namun hanya untuk memastikan, aku menoleh kebelakang…Dan ya tuhan! orang bodoh itu meminumnya! DASAR MANIAK! setelah berdecih jijik ku langkahkan kakiku makin cepat saja.

.

**author P.o.V**

Orang itu bernama Chanyeol. sedang menikmati teh nya-, maksudku teh milik seseorang yang baru saja duduk di depannya. ia bahkan memakan kue tart dengan toping strobery milik orang yang sama. Pemuda manis berkulit tan tersebut. ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa manisnya pemuda di hadapanya tadi. ia tersontak sejenak saat mendapati HPnya bergetar berisik dalam sakunya.  
"Ya?"  
**"Park,bagaimna kau sudah mendapatkanya?"  
** "Hmm yahh... Kim Jongin. aku kehilangan dia Bos, ia baru saja pergi"  
**"Park dan demi dewa jasin kau membiarkannya?!"**  
"Jasin? bos dewa jasin hanya ada di Naruto"  
**"Oke apa itu penting? kita tidak membahas tentang jasin sekarang Park! kita sedang membahas Kim Jongin! "**  
"Oke oke. -sihg- dia... terasa manis bos"  
**"Apa?!"**  
"Bibirnya ... bibirnya terasa manis"  
**"Kau menciumnya? ya tuhan Park! kau-"**  
"Tidak bos, aku tidak menciumnya... aku hanya menyesap teh miliknya. jadi aku bisa merasakan bekas bibirnya yang manis."  
**"Kau sungguh gay menjijikan Park! Argggghh! Sudahlah! aku bisa gila kalu mendengar lebih lama lagi, aku tidak mau tau****! ****sisanya hanya lima hari dan kau harus mendapatkanya!"**

tut tut tut tut

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata "laksanakan" salurannya sudah di tutup oleh bosnya. Bosnya itu lucu sekali. Gay menjijikan apanya? dia sendiri juga Gay. Cih munafik.

_dan 5 hari. Sedikit sulit untuk ukuran orang seperti Kim Jongin._ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Sejak hari itu, Park Chanyeol sering sekali menghampiri Jongin walau kebanyakan Jongin menghiraukanya atau bahkan meninggalkanya. Namun itu tak membuat seorang Agen seperti Park Chanyeol jerah. Ia terus menemui Jongin. Di café, bank, opera, tempat kerjanya, rumahnya, bahkan sampai tempat aneh seperti toilet umum.

Park Chanyeol sudah jelas menjadi stalker.

.

"Oke Park, siapapun kau... cepat katakana apa maumu, aku sudah muak kau buntuti terus-menerus" Jongin berbicara dengan sebal, ia duduk di sebuah café yang biasa ia datangi. Dan juga biasa bagi Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya.

"Oke manis~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang kelewatan tampan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau aku pergi" Jongin memberi tatapan menusuk, yang pasti tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau memang manis" Chanyeol mempout kan bibirnya. Dan dia kira dia manis? Oh tidak itu memuakan bagi Jongin.

"Aku pergi" Jongin berdiri hanya untuk di paksa duduk lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Sifatmu seperti cewek, aku jadi tak sanggub untuk tak menggodamu" ucap Chanyeol

"Ap-! ahhh bisakah kau langsung pada intinya? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" Ucap Jongin ketus. Tak mau kehilangan kendalinya. Karena hampir setiap saat setiap waktu Chanyeol selalu berhasil memencet tombol amarahnya.

"Aku mengikutimu selama empat hari ini Jongin-ah. Jadi aku tahu kau sebenarnya, kau **punya****.**** banyak****. waktu.** Lagipula kau juga jomblo, nikmati saja waktu bersamaku, anggab ini kencan oke?" Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Ia bahkan sempat mencolek dagu Jongin singkat. Ewww memalukan.

"Aku akan benar-benar pergi, kalau kau masih bertele-tele" Jongin bukan orang bahkan mengelap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ini bukan pertama kali Jongin dicolek-colek oleh Chanyeol. Selama 4 hari Chanyeol memang tak bisa diam dengan tanganya. Bahkan menepuk bokong Jongin berkali-kali kadang juga meremasnya sebelum ia lari sekencang mungkin.

"Oke, oke, aku mau kau menjadi Saksi dalam persidangan kasus pembunuhan Mr.Kim RyuSuk paman mu Lima belas tahun yang lalu" Chanyeol berwajah serius.

"…. Cih" Jongin hanya berdecih. Ia menyesal 15 tahun lalu harus menyaksikan pembunuhan berencana pamanya.

"Saat itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun, kau kira aku bisa mengingatnya? Dan kurasa kasus ini sudah terlalu basi untuk di angkat ke permukaan lagi karena ini sud-"

"Pembunuh pamanmu di duga sama dengan kasus pembunuhan Kwon Dong kil wakil wali kota seoul" Chanyeol memotong Jongin cepat.

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kau di butuhkan" dan Chanyeol memohon

"Dibutuhkan?... kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir itu tidak berbahaya untukku? Kalian kepolisian mau mempertaruhkan nyawa orang sipil seperti ku?" Jongin bertanya sarkasme.

"Kami akan melindungimu…aku akan melindungimu" Chanyeol meyakinkan dan memegang tangan Jongin yang tidak di sangka-sangka sangat lembut tersebut.

"Kau mau mempertaruhkan Nyawa demi aku?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata Sendunya.

"Kau menyadarinya? selama aku bersama mu dalam waktu singkat ini-"

"Stalking" Jongin mengoreksi.

"Yeahh apapun, aku merasakanmu Jongin, semuanaya, dan rasa ingin melindungi mu pun muncul" Chanyeol mengusap telapak tangan Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau… mencintaiku?" Jongin bertanya ragu.

"…Yeah.. mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Namun aku punya rasa ingin bersama mu lebih lama. Aku ingin melindungimu. Jadi apa kau percaya padaku?" Chanyeol makin meyakinkan.

"Aku percaya… asal kau berjanji sesuatu" Jongin melihat Chanyeol ragu.

"Ya apapun, katakanlah" Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Kau.. juga harus percaya padaku" Jongin berucap agak lirih

"Ya tuhan.. kupikir apa, tentu saja manis. Aku akan percaya padamu" Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Dan masih memegang tangan Jongin.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku manis" Jongin kesal juga harus di panggil seperti itu terus. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak janji"

"Cih…" Jongin berdecih lagi

"Jadi kau mau kan menjadi saksi? Hmm?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi berharap akan mendengar sebuah jawaban **'YA'**

"Sebelumnya aku mau cerita dulu, dan kau sudah berjanji akan mepercayaiku bukan?"

"Hmm" Chanyeol mengangguk. Menyamankan posisinya agar bisa mendengarkan cerita Jongin dengan Seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang Kasus pembunuhan Kwon Dong Kil, namun aku memang Tahu Tentang kasus lima belas tahun yang lalu, yang membunuh pamanku adalah Ibu ku sendiri Kim Yuna, beliau sudah meninggal lima tahun setelahnya. Dan aku sedikit banyak membantu pembunuhan pamanku Kim Ryu Suk. Aku yang masih berumur Sembilan Tahun." Jongin berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang saat ini tak mudah di tebak. Tidak ada emosi disana.

"lanjutan" pinta Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang… kau orang aneh yang telah mengikutiku selama hampir seminggu ini memintaku untuk menjadi saksi di persidangan kasus pembunuhan yang jujur aku juga ikut andil dalam rencana pembunuhan tersebut. Dulu mereka tidak akan menangkapku karena aku masih di bawah perlindungan, namun sekarang? Kau ingin aku menyerahkan diriku?"

"Kenapa menceritakan ini? Kau bisa berbohong padaku…" Chanyeol berucap masih dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

"Kau… sudah janji akan percaya padaku dan akan melindungiku" Jongin menjawab lirih. Dan tersirah wajah tak berdaya disana.

"Yah… kau benar" Chanyeol kini tersenyum dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Melihat awan yang gelap di atasnya

"Ayo kuantar pulang, bukan sebagai stalker. Tapi sebagai kekasihmu" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tanganya.

"Tap- tapi" Jongin bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah ayo manis!" Chanyeol menyeret Jongin yang masih kebingungan.

Dan mereka berjalan bergandengan layaknya sepasang kekasih… kedua tangan yang bersatu itu terlihat indah dari belakang.

"Chen…" Chanyeol menelpon orang di seberang, ia meminum birnya di bawah langit hitam dengan bintang-bintang yang alami terang.

"**Kau tidak memanggilku bos?"** Chen bertanya.

"Tidak… ah ngomong-ngomong aku tidak mendapatkan Kim Jongin" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"**Jangan bercanda Chanyeol! Kau tahu bahwa ini bearti akhir karirmu!"** Chen membentak.

"**Oke… aku beri kau waktu 3 hari la-"**

"Sudahlah Chen… aku juga mau sekalian mengundurkan diri" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Chen. Dengan nada yang tenang.

"**Kau sudah gila! Ohh..****.**** aku tahu, Kim Jongin kan? Apa dia mempengaruhimu?"** Chen mulai tersenyum licik.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengannya Chen… selamat malam"

"**Park****- "**

Tut tut tut

Chanyeol membuang HP nya kesungai yang ada di bawahnya. Ia melihat pemandangan langit yang indah dan ia melihat wajah cantik Jongin disana

Ia bertopang dagu di atas kayu pagar Jembatan yang koko tersebut, dan bergumam.

"Sial… cinta begini besar dasyatnya menyeramkan"

Park Chanyeol kehilangan Segalanya demi cinta.

Namun ia tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya merasa benar-benar bahagia dalam hidupnya.

**END**

**A/N: jam 02 : 04 AM. Author frustasi gara2 ngetik living hell gak jadi-jadi... Arghhhhh mana penyakit encok saya kumat. (reader:masih muda udah encokan gak elite banget) bukan encok biasa pemirsah~~ nih encok soalnya di sekitar ginjal saya selalu sakit kalau kecapean n kurang minum aer. ( reader: lu curhat ke kita. Mang kita dokter ape?) hahahah mian. Gak parah sih tapi. Ya moga aja gak parah amin.**

**Akhirnya bikin fic ini dulu deh... OTL **

**Ayo para reader beri saya semangat untuk living hell saya.. TT A TT saya benar-benar frustasi. Sama fanfic satu itu...  
gitu aja deh. Saya mau lanjut negtik lagi...**

**Semoga bisa selesai pagi ini. **

**Fighting!**

**EL**


End file.
